


Drabbles

by Dani_949



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Here goes, another WIP, pls be patient this whole writing thing is hard sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_949/pseuds/Dani_949
Summary: Just some starter drabbles





	Drabbles

"Ah, there you are, Ash" Brother E-Sumi-Yan said. "Ready for today's assignment, i trust?". The Auri woman gave a silent nod. "Good. You'll be doing beast control for today, mostly Yarzons this time of year. A dozen or so should be a good amount for the day." And pray return when you finish; there is another matter I would discuss with you after." Ash gave another nod and left the enclave. The overgrown bugs tended to congregate near streams, so Ash easily found a small group next to a creek. She pulled out her light oak crook, mentally targeted the one nearest to her, and..the magical blast of air hit! The yarzon turned and came right at her...as well as the two nearest to it. Ash panicked for a second and noticed a Wailer not too far away. She could run to get help,but..no. This was _her_ duty. She also needed to keep up her good streak with the locals; she had come a ways from when she first registered at the adventurers guild ("Ash Ignii", Miounnne said with suspicion"..And what kind of name is that, pray tell?" Ash sheepishly turned away "..A name that an orphan girl makes herself." Miounne was taken aback, then took on a sympathetic demeanor. "..I see. Pray make yourself at home. And don't be shy about asking if you can make yourself useful!"). 

The yarzons closed on her, but Ash could evade some of the attacks while wearing them down with magical blasts of air ands stone. They all eventually fell. She took a moment to mends some minor woulds and proceeded down the stream until it was all clear of the beasts. She turned to return to the village when the same Wailer called out. "You there! Adventurer!" he said. "..Yes?" Ash answered hesitantly. The Wailers were not known to be sociable lot. "I saw what you did out there," the man said. "Not only did you not flee at the first sign of trouble, but you were competent to handle yourself and finish what you started. I reckon that makes you better than at least half the outsiders we get here. Keep up the good work! "Oh", Ash said, mildly surprised. "Well, thank you." She smiled and returned on her way back to the guild.

Ok so this is some exposition writing for my friends who don't play the game. Just some more info since I'm never finishing this if I have to fully exposition everything:  
\--------------  
\- Some years ago, an apocalyptic event known as the Calamity happened during the Battle of Cartenau (battle between Good Guy Eorzean Alliance and Big Bad Garlean Empire). People have been trying to rebuild ever since.  
\- Ash is fresh off the wagon to Gridania, a forest city-state which has a conjury (magic healing) guild.


End file.
